


Consequential Opportunity

by CheeryBirdie172 (JaydynBear5676556)



Series: Opportunity [1]
Category: Epic Mickey (Video Games)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Julius & Mickey & Oswald are thr main focus, Oswald and Julius are trying their best being Mickey's big brothers, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Turned into a kid au, kid AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydynBear5676556/pseuds/CheeryBirdie172
Summary: It was a mistake, he was stupid believing in that stupid opportunity, he just wanted Oswald and Julius to get a chance to leave Wasteland. He didn't think he would turn into a little kid.
Relationships: Julius & Mickey, Julius & Oswald, Julius the Cat & Mickey & Oswald, Mickey Mouse & Oswald the Lucky Rabbit
Series: Opportunity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054391
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Consequential Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Epic Mickey belongs to Disney, Disney Interactive Studios, and Junction Point Studios.
> 
> Julius the Cat belongs to Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks.

᯽✫᯽᯽᯽᯽✫  
匚卄卂卩ㄒ乇尺 1  
᯽✫᯽᯽✫᯽✫᯽

Mickey stayed in the safety of the blanket that his second oldest brother had him wrapped in. The mouse was also being carried by Oswald as he walked into the castle. Mickey knew he was in trouble, being trouble with Oswald was the worst, probably worst than Julius.Carried into a spare bedroom, Oswald gave the toddler some privacy to change into pajamas. The buttons however were giving Mickey the hardest trouble.

"Ozzie, can you help me?" Mickey came out holding the part of the pajamas that had the buttons together. "The buttons part is hard to do."  
  
Oswald leaned down to Mickey and showed the three-year-old boy how to do it. Mickey watched as the second oldest started with the first on the bottom near his belly, and stopped on the fifth one on the pajamas collarbone. 

"Oswald, what's wrong?" Julius asked as he walked up to his two younger brothers.

"Nothing's wrong, Mick just needed help with the buttons on his pajamas." Oswald answered. 

The eldest of the three reached down and picked Mickey up. "Come on Mick, bedtime."

:::::::::::::::::::::::

"N-No…" 

Oswald woke up early the next morning to the soft sob leaving his baby brother. Curled up tightly between both him and Julius, the rabbit watched the young tot squirm and wiggle around, whimpers and sobs leaving him as he did so. 

"Ozzie! Ozzie!" Oswald shushed and pulled himself closer to the toddler. "No Ozzie! No Oswald!"

"Mickey, Mickey stop." Oswald whispered. "I'm right here, Ozzie's right here." 

Mickey slowly opened his eyes to see the second oldest of the three laying on his right. The toddler clung closely to Oswald as he continued to sob. Oswald wrapped both arms instead of one and started rubbing Mickey's back while continuing to shush him. 

"Mickey, oh Mickey," Oswald whispered. "Baby bro, oh my baby brother, it's okay baby, it's okay baby bro. Oswald's right here."

"It's not okay! You left and you said you hated me because I got turned into a kid! I-I just wanted you guys to get to leave Wasteland! I-I-I didn't mean to get turn into a kid Ozzie!" Mickey sobbed. "I'm sorry Ozzie! I'm so sorry!"

Oswald kissed his forehead multiple times. Back rubs continued as he held Mickey close. Oswald looked away to see that Julius was now awake and looking at his two baby brothers in concern. 

"Oz? What's wrong?" Julius asked.

Before Oswald could answer, Mickey crawled over to Julius and the oldest held onto the tot and whispered soft and quiet comforting words to his youngest sibling. Oswald just laid there and thought about what Mickey had said. His little brother dreamt that he hated him because Mickey got turned into a kid. The king let everything set in as he listened to Mickey tell Julius what he told Oswald. Oswald himself wanted to cry, yes he and Julius were mad at Mickey, but not that mad to where either of them would abandon him.

"Oswald," Julius watched as the first tear leave his first little brother. "Ozzie come here."

Oswald crawled over to Julius too. Fingers grabbing onto the cat's fur, Oswald burried his face into Julius's chest as his crying started to get louder. Julius laid on his back with both arms around his younger brothers. Soft humming left his throat as well as purring, and soon both his brothers had soon settled down and only sad hiccups left the two younger siblings. Mickey crawled over to Oswald and nuzzled his head against the second oldest's. 

"I love you, Ozzie." The toddler told the rabbit.

"I love you too, Mick." Oswald told his little brother right back.

Both rabbit and mouse felt their oldest brother kiss their foreheads. "I love you both."

Oswald settled down with his head back on Julius's chest and Mickey was too with Oswald wrapping a arm around the toddler. "We love you, too."


End file.
